


Heal Your Hurt

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I just love sam taking care of his older brother, Injury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Dean actually shows Sam how hurt he is when he comes home from a hunt. Apparently him and John had been keeping Sammy in the dark about how bad it can get. He wants to help make his older brother feel better.</p><p>Sam is 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Your Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my 200-follower celebration piece for my sideblog!
> 
> I really didn't edit this at all, so forgive any errors.

A soft thump against the motel room door spooked Sam awake. Was someone trying to get in? Dean and their dad had left him alone in the motel to go on a vampire hunt. They said they were going to be gone for five days, so on the morning of day four, he wasn’t expecting them to be back yet.

But still there was the jingle of keys outside before it was forcing the lock open. Both Dean and John staggered in and the sight of them made Sam sit up straight in bed. There was blood soaking into their clothes from various open gashes all over their skin. It was so much—much more than they normally came back with. What the fuck happened?

“Dean!” Always his first instinct was to call out for his brother; a fact that John had realized and let slide a long time ago. Sam was out of the bed as quick as he could, the bed sheet tangling with his leg a little in the process. He needed to be next to the older boy—needed to make sure he was all right. “Dean, hey, are you ok?”

He let out a long grunt of pain as little hands grabbed him, well on the other side of too rough, pulling him closer and trying to peel the sticky clothes off his body. Sam was just trying to help, but it hurt. The noise would have been a scream, but Sam hadn’t seem him like this before. Dean didn’t really want to scare him more than he already was right now.

They tried to shield him from most of the really bad stuff—taking an extra day or two on the way home from a bad hunt to let some of the wounds start to heal and to clean the blood off of them. But this time they had come straight home, both of them needing warm beds instead of the cold backseat of the Impala. Dean had gotten the worst of the injuries and John was practically holding him up as they closed the door and trudged further into the room.

“Easy, easy,” Dean said as he pulled Sam’s fisted hands out of his shirt. “A little banged up, but ‘m fine.” He swayed on his feet, threatening to fall, and John tighten his grip to hold him up, which did make Dean scream this time. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear—the pain having caused him to white out. 

His ribs must have really taken a beating when that vamp got to him—probably a couple of broken bones. And the chunks that were taken out of his body by teeth and claws—well, those weren’t real good, either.

“Stand back a little, Sam. I need to get your brother patched up. He’s lost a lot of blood and we don’t need him getting any nasty infections.”

“But—”

“Back, Sam!” John’s voice was gruff. 

He stepped back and let John haul Dean into the bathroom. When he shut the door behind him, Sam’s face fell. His big brother had been hurt, and pretty seriously. All he wanted was to help take care of him. He had stitched both of them up before; Dad could use his help.

Dean screamed in pain and the shivers set into Sam’s skin. This wasn’t right at all. How did the hunt go so bad that Dean got _this_ hurt? The boy put his head in his hands once he’d sunk to the floor next to the bathroom door. His brother didn’t scream again, but the whimpers and light grunts were permeating underneath the door. Sam was sure he had never felt so useless in his life.

It must have been near an hour before the two men came out of the bathroom again. Dean had one arm over his dad’s shoulders and the other was tucked in close to his left side as John led him over to the bed the boys usually slept in. It was a careful and clearly painful process—getting Dean to sitting and then lying down—and Sam watched from his place on the floor.

John turned to him once the older boy was settled underneath the covers. “You good?”

Sam nodded, but he didn’t move to stand yet. He was very unsure of what he would be yelled at again for doing, so he figured sitting still was a safe enough bet.

“I’m going out for a while, but keep an eye on him. If he needs anything, get it for him. He’s taken pain meds, but they’ll take a while to kick in.” John didn’t say anything else before he left the two of them, likely to go drink away his own hurts. 

There was a grunt from the bed and a slight shifting as Dean tried to sit. Sam couldn’t let him hurt himself further by stressing his injuries, so he stood and moved to his side. His face must have belied his worry in a serious way because Dean tried to reach out to him. He grimaced before resting back on the bed again. “Sam, I’m really ok.”

“No, you’re not!” Sam suddenly exploded. “You aren’t fine and I want you to stop lying to me!” The shaking in his shoulders was back and he was so close to tears—just so angry. “You all won’t let me help and I just want to take care of you, too.”

“Come here.” Dean’s voice was calm and soothing, trying to ease Sam down from the ledge of anger he was ready to throw himself from. “Come lay with me for a bit, ok? Just be a little careful.”

Sam was hesitant to crawl in bed beside his older brother, but after a little more coaxing, he slid under the covers next to him. The distance between them was more than he wanted, but he didn’t dare try to touch him for fear of hurting him more..

Of course, Dean noticed his hesitation and reached over to take his brother’s hand underneath the covers. “Hey, closer. Just… try not to jostle me, ok?”

He moved further onto the other side of the bed, but was very careful not to shift the mattress or press himself too tight to Dean. The gauze bandages on his hand and arm were rough under Sam’s light touch, and he didn’t like it. Seeing Dean banged up made Sam wish he had been the one to take the damage himself. He let his head rest softly against the side of Dean’s shoulder.

“I promise I’ll be ok. Just a couple cracked ribs, I think. Dad stitched up all the open wounds, so those will be healed up quick.” He brushed Sam’s hair back from where it had flopped across his face. “It’s ok.” Only silence. “Sammy?”

“I’ve never seen you like this before. I… I’m scared.”

The pain as he leaned over to place a kiss to Sam’s forehead was strong, but he wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to show his brother affection. “No reason to be scared. I’m good.” Scenting his hair while he leaned in, Sam smelled like comfort and safety. If they could take him on their hunts, Dean would choose to bring him for that sole reason. It never failed to calm him down and rev him up at the same time.

Sam moved slowly, so that he was straddling Dean’s waist, weight hovering over him. “I was upset earlier that Dad got to take care of you and I couldn’t help.” Fingers traced gently over his strong abdominal muscles. John had tucked him into bed with just his boxers on. “Let me take care of you now?” The hand moved to palm softly at Dean’s hardening cock.

He shivered at the touch, feeling himself chub up more. His ribcage had been in so much pain that he hadn’t realized he was starting to get hard. “I’m not sure. What if Dad comes back?”

“It’ll be fine. Please? I need to make sure you’re ok.”

They had done this before, but it was usually only with the little scrapes and bruises. Sam liked to take inventory of all of his injuries, either with his hands or his mouth, tonguing and kissing along the edges of the bandages. After Dean nodded his consent, this time was no different than before, except that Sam was softer in all regards.

His kisses were soft and delicate, as if he could break Dean by pressing his lips against him too rough. It was the barest brush, just the same as his fingers. None of Sam’s weight rested against him and that almost made those ghosting touches better, since they were the only sensation against his skin.

Sam moved down his body, paying rapt attention to each of the bandages and bruises that spanned his ribs. They were violent purple and tender, but his repeated kisses and the tip of his tongue over them managed to soothe some of the hurt. Having his little brother’s mouth covering his body like this shouldn’t have felt so incredible, but the mixture of pain and softness was enough to make him ache with need.

“Please, Sammy,” he whispered.

He lifted his head and caught Dean’s gaze. His eyes were clouded with pain and it was enough to have Sam moving lower. Even if his older brother was in so much pain that he couldn’t get off, it would be a solid distraction until the pain meds kicked in.

Gently, he shifted Dean’s legs apart so that he could kneel between them. Even his hips were bruised, so Sam kissed across those, too, before ducking to mouth at his cock through the thin material of his boxers. His brother’s breaths hitched a little, but he didn’t say anything until Sam dipped lower still to tongue at his heavy balls.

“God, please.” He was smart—knew what his little brother needed to hear. “Sammy, I need you to make me feel better. Only you.”

Sam was careful as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and worked them down just enough to expose Dean’s firm cock. Quickly, he swallowed him down all the way and held him there, the head of him pressing into his throat. The muscles were working around him, but it wasn’t long before Sam was pulling off again.

“I’m going to go slow. Just relax and don’t move, ok?”

Slow was an understatement as Sam’s lips were a torturous drag over the hot length. His mouth was so slick and wet, suckling around him that it felt like one of the few girls he had been with before Sam. “You’re so good, oh god. Keep going.”

He hoped it would spur him to go faster, but Sam kept steady, only pausing his up and down bobbing every couple of minutes to circle his tongue over the head of his cock. “Please, please, _please_.”

The heat had been pooling in his stomach from the beginning—surprisingly, it didn’t make him want to writhe or thrust into that smaller mouth. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, the feeling flowing over every inch of his skin. He wouldn’t last much longer this way.

Dean was able to whisper, “Sam,” before he was silenced by an orgasm that had no business being as strong as it was. His muscles didn’t tighten as much as he expected—probably due to the combination of pain meds and muscle relaxers that his dad had given him—but he came hard inside his little brother’s throat. It was so forceful that it caught Sam slightly off guard and he choked.

After Sam had stopped coughing and spluttering, trying to clear his lungs, Dean patted the bed. Always considerate, Sam tucked him back into his boxers before lying down beside him. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know it was going to be like that.” His speech was starting to slur.

Sam shrugged and he was smiling softly now—a much better look on him than the mixture of fear and hurt from earlier. “Not the first time.” Dean didn’t respond aside from a small grunt and his eyes were closed what Sam looked over at him. “Get some sleep. You’re going to hurt like hell in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
